


Quiet as a Mouse, Quick as a Raven

by MissMaryBennet



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaryBennet/pseuds/MissMaryBennet
Summary: Rayla wasn't what she looked like...after a piercing heartbreak, Callum departs on a journey to find true love and to discover who he really is.Note: I'm not doing any tags except for the Fandom because I don't want to spoil the work.Disclaimer: I have nothing against Rayllum! I'm just curious leave me alone!!!!!
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Dragon Prince





	1. ~|Prologue|~

The Winter House was filled with guests. It was Callum's sixteenth birthday...the guests had party hats on, the cake was lit with candles, everybody and everything was in place.  
But where was Rayla? She was still missing.  
Callum remembered some other day-Rayla said she would be there. "I might be a little late." She said with a kiss.  
Was two hours a "little" late? Everybody knew how close Callum and Rayla were, and they were willing to wait, but people were beginning to get a bit impatient. As another hour passed, Callum could see that the guests were getting a bit riled up. Claudia was practicing her dark magic (when wasn't she smashing up organs?), Soren was almost getting romantic with his sword, but Ezran was always by Callum's side. Gosh, even he was getting a bit uneasy.  
Callum felt fine for the most part-of course, he was beginning to worry and felt a bit of insecurity. However, he felt a certain tang in his stomach. It felt awful...he felt sick...  
He found himself running to the bathroom. Vomit came out. Ezran, standing in the doorway, shocked, followed by Soren and Claudia, let out a yelp. "Callum!" He said, kneeling down and rubbing his older brother's back.  
"Callum, are you alright?" Claudia was a bit afraid of illness...she stayed in the doorway, her hands cupped over her mouth.  
"Callum…" Ezran said again.  
"You all do the party...I'm not feeling well…"  
"But it's your party...and-and what about Rayla?"  
"Rayla?"  
"Yes..."  
"Rayla isn't coming, is she?"


	2. Suspicion

Autumn came, and as it grew cooler, Ezran moved the court back to the palace. Callum entered his apartments (Ezran had moved him out of their old room after he was crowned) and fell onto his bed.  
He sighed. Where was she? Where is she?  
He was worried sick. He assumed she was dead but due to etiquette and the ceremony of his position he couldn't just run off into the wilderness on a grand quest like old times. Callum could only wait. Life was full of waiting when you lived in the palace.  
Callum let himself sink into his mattress as he thought once again about Rayla. So many fond memories…  
"I might be a little late." What did she mean by that? Why would she be a little late? Sure, she was a bit capricious, but with Callum she was always sure to be mindful. If she was a little late to the party something crazy must have happened.  
"She didn't even come at all, though…"

***  
A slip of paper was left on Callum's pillow one night. The window was wide open to let in the cool autumn air.  
On the paper was handwriting…it was Rayla. Callum could recognize it anywhere.  
I taught her how to write…  
He read the note. "We're done. We don't work with each other."  
That was all that was written. Callum flipped the paper over and there was nothing. Just those mere eight words.  
"We're done. We don't work with each other." Callum read it aloud.  
"We're done. We don't work with each other."  
"We're done. We don't work with each other."  
"We're done...we don't…" Tears began to flow. "What does 'work' mean!? Why don't we work together? What is wrong about me? Work? Work?"  
The bitch was perfectly fine. Fine with abandoning her boyfriend for no apparent reason.  
Oh, how could she!?

***  
Callum went outside into the courtyard. Usually he trained here, but Ezran had long since stopped his studies since he knew that they made his brother miserable.  
Now there was nothing to do in this courtyard except to stare up at the sky.  
Until Claudia comes around.  
Now seventeen, Claudia was beginning to lose her charm. Callum wasn't interested in her anymore, even if Rayla had left him. Why would he, after all she had done? And she was so deceitful, trying to look all innocent and adorable when later she would bring such an evil man back to life. Ezran, being the merciful king he was, pardoned her, but everyone in Katollis knew she was anything but pardons left.  
And Viren was dead anyways-nobody could stand for him to be alive.  
Gosh, Claudia was loud. She was always in somebody's face, babbling about her latest dark magic or some creepy thing of the sort. Why hadn't Ezran banned that, too?  
Callum cringed when Claudia came over to him. "Hi, Callum! Howya doin'?"  
"I'm fine...actually, I was just going to-"  
"I have to show you something. Come on!"  
Claudia pulled Callum into her quarters. An awful aroma made its presence known-spell books and bottles of whatsitsname were sprawled everywhere-stuffing every nook and cranny and piled on the floor in all places. How could anybody live here?  
"So, what were you going to show me?"  
Claudia looked at Callum with deep, almost yearning eyes. It looked as if she was anticipating something. She didn't make a sound.  
"Claudia?"  
"Callum…" She moved closer.  
She reached for Callum-  
"Callum!"  
A voice echoed throughout the courtyard outside. It was Opeli-anybody could recognize her voice.  
"Well, its Opeli-" Callum said, getting uncomfortable. Before Claudia could make a sound, he was already out of her little cottage and into the courtyard.  
"What is it, Opeli?" Callum asked. "The king wants to see you-" Opeli wasn't looking at Callum. Her eyes were focused on Claudia…  
Opeli led him inside the main palace.  
"I'm sorry, Callum." Opeli began. "You have no business with the king right now. I lied. But-" She paused.  
"What is it?"  
"Be weary of Claudia, Callum. Be weary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update! I was figuring stuff out for the future story because I began this whole fic very quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry that its a bit short, I will update soon! I just kinda wanted to get a little bit of an introduction first before I began rolling out the real story.


End file.
